Beauty and the Duck
Jiminy Cricket's movie-spoof of the 1991 Disney films, "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Beast - Wildwing (Mighty Ducks Animated Series) *Prince Adam - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Gaston - Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *LeFou - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Lumiere - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Cogsworth - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Mrs. Potts - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Chip - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sultan - Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) *Wardrobe - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Stove - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Feather Duster - Miss Cricket (Stuffed Animals) *Maurice - King Frederic (Tangled) *Philippe - Maximus (Tangled) *Monsieur D' Arque - Jafar (Aladdin) *The Bimbettes - Aurora, Charlotte La Bouff, and Anna (Sleeping Beauty, The Princess and the Frog, Frozen) *The Wolves - The Wolves (Frozen) *The Old Peddler - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Enchantress - Mary Poppins *Villagers in The Mob Song - The King of Thieves (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Scenes: *Beauty and the Duck part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Duck part 2 - "Rapunzel" *Beauty and the Duck part 3 - Rapunzel Meets Sa'Luk *Beauty and the Duck part 4 - King Frederk's Invention *Beauty and the Duck part 5 - King Frederk Gets Lost *Beauty and the Duck part 6 - King Frederk Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Duck part 7 - Sa'Luk Propose to Rapunzel *Beauty and the Duck part 8 - Rapunzel Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Duck part 9 - Rapunzel's New Room *Beauty and the Duck part 10 - "Sa'Luk" *Beauty and the Duck part 11 - Rapunzel Meets Sawyer, Oliver, and Rita *Beauty and the Duck part 12 - Rapunzel is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Duck part 13 - Rapunzel Leaves Her Room/Meeting Jiminy and Professor Owl *Beauty and the Duck part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Duck part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Rapunzel Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Duck part 16 - Rapunzel Runs Off/Wildwing Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Duck part 17 - Sa'Luk Plans A Scheme with Jafar *Beauty and the Duck part 18 - Something Special For Rapunzel/"Something There" *Beauty and the Duck part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again *Beauty and the Duck part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Duck part 21 - Wildwing Set Rapunzel Free *Beauty and the Duck part 22 - Sa'Luk's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Duck part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Duck part 24 - Wildwing vs. Sa'Luk *Beauty and the Duck part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Duck part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Tangled: The Series (2017) Gallery: NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Belle Screenshot 20160901-063641.png|Wildwing as the Beast Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider as Prince Adams Sa'Luk.jpg|Sa'Luk as Gaston Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as LeFou Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Lumiere Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Cogsworth Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Potts Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Chip Bluefairy.png|Blue Fairy as Feather Duster Rita.jpg|Rita as the Wardrobe Scrooge McDuck (Classic).png|Scrooge McDuck as the Stove Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-667.jpg|King Frederic as Maurice Maximus.jpg|Maximus as Phillipe Jafar aladdin.png|Jafar as Monsieur D' Arque Aurora 360.jpg|Aurora, Dibujo171,1.jpg|Charlotte La Bouff, Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg|and Anna as the Bimbettes Wolves Frozen.jpg|The Wolves as The Wolves Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|Queen of Hearts as Old Peddler Marry poppins disney character.jpg|Mary Poppins as Enchantress Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:YouTube